Grant Me A Smile
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: In her eyes, she was nothing; in mine, she was everything … the only thing missing was her smile. Canon Couples. All Human. Rated for language. Written for FAGE 008 for cruiz107
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 008**

 **Title: Grant Me A Smile**

 **Written for:** cruiz107

 **Written By:** TwiAddictAnne

 **Rating:** M

 **Beta:** m0t0b33

 **Summary/Prompt used:** The prompt I chose to use was "Cullen male and Bella are both celebrities" ... and this happened. ;)

 **Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga? Yeah, it isn't mine. But this little piece of madness is.**

 **A/N: So this is a 7-chapter long journey we're about to embark upon. Better fasten your seatbelts, people. I'll be posting one chapter every hour.**

 **I hope this puts a smile on your face, Cruiz. :)**

 **Grant Me A Smile**

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

Smile.

An expression that depicts happiness, joy, contentment, kindness, and sometimes, even sadness.

A smile is said to be the most beautiful thing a person can have; the most precious thing a person can present someone with.

A smile has the power to light up the whole world.

A smile can also indicate that you're strong.

The moment I saw her, I knew she was beautiful.

The moment our eyes met, I knew she was strong.

I wanted to give her everything.

In return, I wanted her smile.

Because I knew...

She was to be the brightest light in my world.

 **A/N: So what do you think?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Next chapter will be up in an hour. :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: The Replacement

**A/N: Who's ready for more?**

 **Chapter-2: The Replacement**

"Hey Edward!"

The voice speaking from behind me makes me cringe. I paste a fake smile on my face and turn my head to the side. "Yes, Lauren?"

Lauren, the producer's assistant, smiles widely and says, "Mr. King requested a meeting with you this afternoon."

Suppressing a groan, I smile. "Sure, Lauren. Tell him I'll meet him after the shoot."

Her smile falters. "He... uh... wanted to meet you right away," she mumbles.

"Oh! Okay..."

Just as I'm standing up, I feel Royce King's hand drop heavily on my shoulder. "Cullen, we need to have a chat," he says rather abruptly.

"Yeah, Lauren just told me," I say, turning around to face him and shrugging his hand off of my shoulder in the process. "What's this about, Royce?"

He motions toward the corner of the room and waits for me to follow him. Once we're away from prying ears, he says, "I'm gonna get directly to the point, Cullen. Rose Hale just quit. So we're going to need a new female lead."

"What? Why would she do that?" I ask in shock. I've known Rosalie for most of my acting career and I never thought she'd back out on her word like this.

Royce rolls his eyes. "Some stupid crap about her engagement to your buddy, McCarthy. She said she's done with acting."

I open my mouth to speak, but he keeps talking. "Forget that dumb bimbo. I've found just the right girl for the job. She's new, but she's noting if not professional," he says with a satisfactory nod. "You know Isa Swan?"

A frown comes over my face as I slowly shake my head, trying to wrap my head around all this information. "I don't think I've had the pleasure," I reply finally.

He looks down at his watch and says, "She's supposed to be arriving right about now. So go and get acquainted."

He all but pushes me toward the entrance and that's when I feel someone run into me, smacking my chest with their head.

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

Instinctively, my arms wrap around whomever ran into me. Slowly, I hold the person at arm's length and look at their face.

And then, I feel the air leave my body.

 _So beautiful._

A pair of dark chocolate brown eyes look back at me as I hold the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my arms.

"Ah! Isa, you're here!"

At the sound of Royce's voice, the eyes leave my face and gaze over my shoulder. "It's Isabella, Mr. King," she says in a soft voice. "You said to be here now, so I'm here."

Royce grins and nods contently at her. "See, Cullen? What did I tell you? She's very professional."

I tune him out and hold a hand out for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I say with a smile.

Her eyes drop at my outstretched hand and she murmurs, "I know." Then she looks at Royce and asks, "Are we ready for the shoot?"

"Ready when you are, Cullen," Royce responds and leads her toward the center of the room, leaving me with my hand still outstretched for hers.

All through the shoot, my eyes follow her.

Although I've never worked with her before, she seems to be a good actress.

She's beautiful, obviously, but not like Rosalie. No, Isabella's beauty is natural… more subtle and, dare I say it? More breathtaking.

The thing with newbies is that they try to replicate some other actor's footsteps, but with Isabella, that doesn't seem likely.

She doesn't act all high and mighty like most actors, she doesn't fall on her ass laughing at anything Royce throws out like most of his groupies; no, what she does is completely different.

She works and stays in her own quiet little bubble for the rest of the time.

By the time we're done for the day, I hear Lauren say to one of the stage-hands, "A ray of fucking sunshine, that one."

Following her eyes, I see Isabella walk toward a car parked a little away from the rest of ours.

Just before she gets in, she looks up and our eyes meet. She holds my gaze for a second and then ducks her head to get into the car.

As I watch her drive away, I realize that I haven't seen her smile in the whole day… not even once.

 **A/N: So … thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next one will be up in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: A Spark of Fire

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **And m0t0b33, you are a kick-ass beta, sis. Love ya. :***

 **Chapter-3: A Spark of Fire**

Every day she comes to the set right on time, we work and then she leaves. She doesn't talk to anyone else aside from what is absolutely necessary.

About a week after our first shoot, I hear Lauren Mallory whisper to one of the extras, Mike Newton, "I think she's mute… outside of work." Her eyes lay on Isabella as she adds, "You can't work with Edward Cullen and not speak to him! That's just… blasphemous!"

Newton scoffs at her words. "He's not all that special. As for her…" He stops to tilt his head toward Isabella. "I can think of a way to make her speak."

He smiles as he says the words. Inwardly, I cringe at the way his eyes follow Isabella. _What is he planning to do?_

"Lunch break, people! We resume in half an hour," Peter, our director, addresses the team at large, as the bright lights shut off.

"I think I pulled my dick in that last kick." I snort at the statement as Jasper Whitlock, my friend and cast mate, groans and takes a seat next to me.

He sees the smile on my face and glares at me. "Dude, I'm serious. This is the last time I'm gonna do an action movie. From now on, it's gonna be sunshine and rainbows for the Jazzman."

"What?" I ask, unable to stop a snort from escaping me. "What's sunshine and rainbows?"

He rolls his eyes like I'm the ridiculous one and explains, "Romance movies and shit, Ed. Honestly, I don't even know how the fuck we became friends."

I open my mouth to retort back when the sound of loud guffaws reaches us.

"Come on, Ms. Isa, don't be shy." Hearing those words make my head turn to find the source. What I see makes my blood boil.

Isabella stands at the far end of the room with her back pressed against a wall as Newton looms over her, his stupid face leering at her.

"What the hell is happening there?" I shout as I start making my way toward them.

Newton's head turns to look at me, and Isabella seems to seize the opportunity as she shoves against his chest and starts getting away from him.

I reach them just as he's reaching for her again, probably trying to stop her from leaving. Grabbing hold of his shoulder, I stop him. "Oh no, you don't!" I say and raise my arm to land a punch to his sorry face.

But before I can do that, a hand lands on my face instead.

Shock, complete and utter shock, and a burning sensation on my face is all I can fathom for a moment. And then I hear her voice. "I told you to leave me alone. Why can't you people just let me be?"

As I lift my head to look at her face, all flushed pink and angry, she gasps and lets her shoulders fall. "Shit! I'm… sorry," she whispers before running away from me.

I turn around to see Jasper shake Newton by the collar of his shirt as he drags him to Royce. I nod with satisfaction that that asshole will be out of our hair now.

I see the way people look at me and whisper behind their hands, and make a shocked face.

"Oh! We're back at high school? I didn't know adults do the whole finger-pointing and whispering shit nowadays," I say loudly, making them either blush and walk away or crack smiles. "Let me know when you're done with Exhibit A so I can go and find out if Exhibit B is okay." A round of laughter follows my teasing and then the crowd disperses, leaving me free to go after Isabella.

I find her at the door to my dressing room, with her head leaning back against the door and breathing hard.

Moving closer, I notice that teardrops have made their ways out of her closed eyes as she stands there.

I go to stand next to her and say in a light tone, "I admit, Isabella Swan, you can slap pretty hard."

I watch as her eyes pop open, her breathing stops and slowly she turns her head to find me next to her.

Her mouth opens slightly, but nothing comes out. After waiting for a moment, I offer her a smile. "Hi," I say.

The sound of my voice makes her start breathing again. She keeps her eyes on my face and says nothing.

So I decide to continue. "So I'm Edward Cullen," I say with a smile, pointing toward my chest. "I guess you know that already, but since you haven't said a word to me this long week we've been working together, I figured that I might as well introduce myself."

She lowers her eyes and moves her lips, and in a barely audible voice, she says, "I know who you are."

Hoping to make her smile, I reply with a gasp. "You do?" I ask with wide-eyes. "Shh… don't tell anyone that I'm a vampire."

The joke doesn't work. She frowns at me instead of laughing.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I was just joking. I'm not Dracula. So don't go Buffy on my ass."

Still nothing.

Finally she lowers her eyes from my face and says in a quiet voice, "I'm really sorry for slapping you. It wasn't meant for you."

I smile at her. "Thank you for the clarification," I tell her. "I do have to punish you for that though."

When her mouth drops open at my words, I chuckle. "You have to accept my horrible company as a friend for the length of our shooting this movie."

Her face darkens and she shakes her head slowly. "I'm here to work. I don't need friends."

My smile falters at that, but I shake her rejection off and hold one of my business cards out to her.

"What's that?" she asks, eying the piece of paper suspiciously.

"Something that won't bite you, and funnily enough, it has my number on it… if you feel like you need a friend."

She starts shaking her head again, but I push the card toward her a little more. With a sigh, she finally takes it.

"Thank you," I say.

She's already backing away from me as she responds. "I'm sorry."

And then, she's gone.

"She's lonely," I tell Jasper as we get ready to leave for the day.

He snorts and says, "Or you're just horny for the new girl."

I don't even bother to respond to him because in my mind, I know that I've seen a loneliness in Isabella Swan's eyes, and something inside me wants to take that away from her.

Question is, will she let me?

 **A/N: Hope you're all having fun, guys.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review?**

 **Check out the story WitchyVampireGirl wrote for me, Convergence. Here's the link. Read and leave her some love. :)**

 **s/11743469/1/Convergence**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: From Knight to Thief

**A/N: A quick note to my Must be Love readers: this little madness is what kept me busy these past few weeks. We'll be back to MbL tomorrow. :)**

 **If you'd like to see all the stories part of FAGE 8 this year, visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories directly to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625**

 **Now, ready for more?**

 **Chapter-4: From Knight to Thief**

Every day since our initial interaction, I say hi to Isabella. And every day, all I get in response is a quick nod of her head.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Emmett asks me during snacks break in the middle of our wii tournament on my day off.

I shrug. "You won't understand until you've met her, man. She's just…"

He holds one hand up to stop me. "I have seen her photos. Thanks to Jasper's nosy ass," he tells me. "She isn't like your regular choices, Ed."

Nodding, I agree. "You're right. She's different. Maybe that's the reason why I like her."

His eyes narrow at that. "Dude, I understand that you want a different flavor or something like that, but she's an amateur for Christ's sake! She's doing this gig to support her family."

This is news to me. "What?" I ask dumbly. While I guessed that Isabella Swan has never done major roles in any movies, I never suspected that she was wanting for anything.

Emmett nods sadly. "Rose asked me to have Alec check her out before she quit the project. She wanted to make sure that you'll be in good hands when she left."

"And?" I prompt, impatient to know more about Isabella.

"She's from nice middle class family. She went to Julliard and everything, but didn't get to finish her degree when her dad was shot in the line of duty."

When he sees my eyebrows pull together, he explains. "He was a cop. After his death, the family sort of broke down. Her mom fell ill and she started doing small gigs and stuff to keep them both fed. I think that's one of the main reasons why King gave her a chance. He wanted to be the one to ' _discover'_ Isabella Swan."

I swallow back the lump that's formed in the back of my throat, unable to fathom how hard life must have been for her. "Wow," I say quietly. "I never would've guessed."

Emmett looks me dead in the eyes and says, "That's why I'm telling ya, Ed, leave the poor kid alone."

"Don't pity her," I snap at him before I can stop myself. Trying to keep my voice level, I continue, "I'm not trying to get into her pants, Em. I like her because I'm awed by her strength. There's a fire inside her, man. I can feel the heat of the spark from beneath the surface. I just… I want that fire to bloom and be there with her when it does."

He looks at me in surprise before asking slowly, "You really like her, don't you?"

My mind goes back to the way she tried to defend herself from the asshole named Newton the other day and I feel a smile tug on my face. "I really do," I reply.

I'm about to get my ass beaten by Emmett when the phone call comes.

My first instinct is to let it go to voice mail because damn it! It's my day off. But when I look at the unknown number flashing across the screen, something makes me slide my finger across the little green sign.

"Hello?"

For a moment, there's nothing but the sound of breathing from the other side. And then a voice whispers, "Edward?"

A smile comes across my face when I hear her say my name for the first time. "Isabella? Hey. How are you doing?" I greet her.

"Um… hi." There's something in her voice that makes my smile disappear. _She sounds worried… scared almost_.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

I wait for her usual response to my daily 'how do you do' question, but it never comes. Instead, she says in a barely audible voice, "Can you help me, please? I didn't know who to call…"

Trying to keep my voice calm, I ask her, "I'm here, Isabella. Can you tell me where you are?"

When she answers, I detect a slight tremor in her voice, and that makes me forget anything other than the girl asking for my help. "I'm on my way," I say to her before hanging up.

As I'm walking out of the door, I hear Emmett say something about being whipped, but I can't bother to stay and respond to him; all my mind can think of is Isabella.

The bell set on top of the door jingles as I push it open.

Looking around the bookstore, I spot a lone storekeeper and no one else. Peeking between bookshelves, I call softly, "Isabella? It's Edward."

For a moment, there's no response. When I'm wondering whether this was her idea of a prank, I see someone run toward me and then feel two arms wrap around my chest. My arms come up on their own accord to hold the girl hugging me tightly.

The simple action gets a sniffle out of her as she keeps her face buried in my chest.

Rubbing her back soothingly, I ask, "Isabella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

When she lifts her head to meet my eyes, I see tears welling up in her eyes, as if ready to spill over at any moment. Something in my chest squeezes hard at the sight of her like that—afraid, anxious and distressed.

I take her chin in between my fingers and urge her, "Tell me, please."

Finally, she opens her mouth and starts speaking. "There's a man outside. I've seen him follow me from the set every day in the last week," she says in a hushed voice. "Today, I came to this bookstore in hopes of shaking him off, but he's still out there. I just…" she stops to lick her lips before continuing. "I just didn't know who to call."

"Shh…" I say to her, running a hand up and down her back to calm her down. "I'm here. I'm here."

Holding her to me, I look through the window of the store. True to her claims, there's a man in his mid-thirties standing on the other side of the street, his eyes trained on the door.

"Do you know him?" I ask quietly.

I feel her shake her head against my chest. "No, I don't _know_ him. When I worked at the Broadway, he'd be there to watch my plays, but I never thought more of it. Now though…" she trails off, making me pull her back a little to see her face.

"Now what, Isabella?" I prompt.

Her voice quivers a little as she answers, "Now, he's been following me every day. Most days, he leaves after I leave the set, but not today. Today he tailed me here. And I…"

"Hey," I call her, nudging her chin with my fingers. When those big shiny brown eyes find mine, I smile at her. "I'm glad you called me. I've got you."

I take her hand in mine and place a hand on the doorknob. Her fingers close around me tightly, the panic on her face plainly visible. "What if he's still there?" she asks anxiously.

"Then we'll get rid of him," I say simply before opening the door and stepping outside, pulling her with me as I do.

The man watches us from across the street, his eyes immediately zeroing in our hands and then to her face.

 _He's one determined stalker_ , I realize.

As I'm standing there, contemplating whether I should get the police involved or not, the sound of harsh breathing reaches me. "Is he g-gone?" Isabella whispers to me.

"No …" I turn my head to look at her as I start speaking. One look at her face and I lose my train of thoughts. Standing in the middle of the night, with her eyes closed and her face free of any makeup, she looks heartbreakingly beautiful.

Unbeknownst to me, one of my hands rises up to hold her face, and before I can think of the repercussions of my actions, I'm pressing my lips to her forehead.

Her eyes snap open to look at me. The questions in them make me cup her face between my hands. I keep my eyes on hers as I lean in, unable to hold myself back. Her eyes flutter close as she tilts her head infinitesimally up, and that's all the signal I need to finally give into the temptation and pressing my lips to hers.

Her sharp intake of breath is what makes me realize that I've just stolen her kiss without asking for permission.

 _Isabella Swan, you just turned this knight in shining armor into a kiss thief. What else are you going to do to me?_

 **A/N: Poor Kiss Thief Edward!**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review!**

 **See you in an hour. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: Hollywood Hooligans

**A/N: And the madness continues … Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-5: Hollywood Hooligans**

"Yo, Ed, you want to go through the lines?"

"Sure …" I stop in the middle of my response to Jasper's question when my eyes fall on the brunette beauty standing behind him.

Her cheeks flush pink when she sees me watching her, and I can't help but wish we were back to the night before…

 _~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~_

For the briefest moment, I feel her lips press against mine and then they're gone. I hear the sound of her breathing hard as she tries to make sense of what just happened. "Why… why did you do that?" she asks me finally.

I cast a glance toward where the creep was standing and find the spot deserted. "To make him realize that he doesn't have a chance when it comes to you," I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

She looks baffled by my logic and mumbles after a bit, "You couldn't think of any other way for doing that?"

"Well… I guess I could've hugged you or simply thrown you over my shoulder like a Neanderthal and run away," I reply with a smirk.

A frown appears on her face. "What?"

With a huff, I say, "Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to come out and say it."

"Say what?"

I smile at her innocent question and put a hand on her chin. "I kissed you because I wanted to," I tell her. "Is that okay, Miss Swan?"

The heat of her blush washes over to me and I feel my smile widening. _Maybe she likes me too_ , I hope, but most of all, I hope that my silly actions will make her smile.

 _~*~*~*End of flashback*~*~*~_

Even from my spot, I notice a change in Isabella. Her eyes, always deep and lovely, have a new spark in them today, and I hope that maybe, just maybe I'm the reason behind that spark.

"Isabella!" My fantasies involving the beautiful girl are interrupted by the sound of Jessica Stanley, her make-up artist's voice calling for her. "Come on! We need to get you fixed for the next scene."

I feel irritated at her words because in my eyes, Isabella Swan is perfect just as she is. There's nothing for anyone to fix when it comes to her.

 _She's just missing a smile_ , my heart whispers as I watch her glance at me once more before following Jessica to her dressing room.

"Ugh!" For the fourth time in the last ten minutes, Jasper groans. "If I had known that this girl will take longer than Rosalie to get ready, I'd have never accepted this job," he whines from next to me. "I swear, man, the next movie I do will be solely dudes. I'm done with waiting around for chicks."

I can't help let out a chuckle. "You do realize that no one will come to watch just your ugly mug, don't you, Jazz?"

He rolls his eyes at that. "Bitch, please! I'm one hell of a sexy dude!"

Just as I'm starting to laugh out loud, he slaps a hand on my back and says, "Finally! Your lady has arrived, cheesy pants."

His words make me stand up and look across the set where Isabella stands at the door to her dressing room. Her eyes scan around the place before finding me.

With a smile on my face I take a step toward her. In response to my action she steps forward too. But she doesn't stop. She keeps walking toward me until she's standing right in front of me.

"Hey …" I start just before noticing her eyes shining with unshed tears.

And then, she raises a hand and lands it on my face … _hard_.

 **A/N: *Gets ready to go into hiding* Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to check out the other stories in the C2 as well. :)**

 **One more chapter coming up in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6: Heartbeats and Heartaches

**A/N: *Peeks from behind hands* Everyone still here? Read on!**

 **Chapter-6: Heartbeats and Heartaches**

"Why?"

One broken whisper is all I get from her before she runs away from me.

It is said that in every person's life there comes a time when he has to choose which heartbeat matches his own and hold onto that heart for dear life.

For me, that moment was now.

"Stop!" I call out, and disregarding the whole crew watching us with wide eyes and open mouths, I run after her. "Isabella, please!"

Shaking her head in defiance, she quickens her pace.

I follow her out of the studio we're working in, and still she keeps on running.

"Damn it! Will you stop?" I swear into the quickly approaching twilight when I finally catch up to her. Reaching out, I wrap a hand around her wrist to make her stop.

My breath comes out as loud pants as I ask her, "Will you at least tell me what I did?"

"You didn't do anything." Her response comes out sounding harsher than I've ever heard her speak. "It's just me."

Her words piss me off and I tug on her hand hard enough to whirl her around to make her face me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The question comes out sounding like a bark. "You're giving me the universal break-up line when I haven't even had the chance to take you out on a date yet? What the hell is your problem?"

Her eyes flash brightly at my anger, and she pulls her hand away from my grasp. "I'll tell you what you did," she says venomously at last. "You fucking kissed me! That's what you did, Edward Cullen."

"What?" I'm a cross between shocked and angry this time. "That's you problem? Well, you didn't seem to mind my disgusting lips so much last night, Ms. Swan!" I exclaim.

"That's because I didn't know there were paps out there to grab the scoop! Our photos are plastered on every gossip magazine this morning." she snaps back at me. "Is that why you kissed me the second time? Because the first snaps might have been hazy? Did they pay you to do that?"

Each of her questions hit me like a thousand bullets as she looks at me with a mixture of anger and disgust.

"You are a famous actor, Edward. This all might be fun and games for you, but not for me," she says after taking a deep breath. "Your little stunt just ruined everything."

"Stunt? Stunt?" I repeat in disbelief. "Isabella, if you think I would do anything to hurt you in any way, you really don't know much of the world. Do you think I would rush to in the middle of nowhere for just anyone? Do you think I make a habit of going around and kissing girls? No! I went to you because I like you, damn it! I kissed you because I wanted to." Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh. "God! How I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you, Isabella!"

"Edward…" she says my name in a frustratingly soft tone, her voice almost pleading with me. "Don't do this please."

Tilting my head to the side, I look right into her eyes. "Do what exactly?"

She motions between the two of us and responds, "This. Don't… _be_ here. You shouldn't be friends with me."

"Why?"

Maybe it's the bluntness of my question, maybe she doesn't want to see me, but she looks away. "Because I've got scars that can't be healed, and I don't want anyone to see them."

Whatever I expected her to say wasn't this, and the heartbreak in her voice makes my heart twist painfully in my chest. "Am I just anyone to you?"

My question makes her stop breathing for a moment, and then she shakes her head slightly.

"No, you're not," she whispers. "That's the reason I don't want you to get hurt, Edward. And if you stay with me, you'll only get hurt. I know it. I'm bad luck."

I see a lone teardrop make its way down her flushed cheek and that snaps me out of my thoughts. I reach my hand out to tap on her chin then, prompting her to look back up at me.

When our eyes meet, I see her look into my eyes—as if searching for some kind of criticism and pity there— but I hope that all she can see is understanding and a feeling I can't name myself… yet.

I reach for her face, and she can't help but flinch away from my close proximity. My heart breaks for this breathtakingly beautiful girl once again. However, I don't let her reaction deter me from my pursuit. I know that I can't let her slip away from me.

"Hey," I call her softly, placing one hand on her cheek. "Look at me. Please."

I wait until her eyes find mine before saying, "You say that you're scarred, but Bella, when I look at you, I don't see any scars; I just see an incredibly beautiful girl whose inside is just as beautiful as the outside. You are so perfect."

She frowns at me then. "Who's Bella?" she asks.

I tap the tip of her nose with my finger and reply, "You are, pretty girl. Bella means beautiful, and you are my beautiful Bella."

She remains quiet as our eyes keep locked on each others. And in that moment, I hope that she can see how I see her… that she _feels_ beautiful.

"Besides," I continue after a moment, leaning my face down so close that my lips are almost touching hers. "I don't want to be your friend, beautiful Bella," I whisper in her ear. "I want to be your first crush, your first blush, and maybe someday…your first love. Will you let me?"

She closes her eyes at my words, and I see teardrops run down her face. "Shit!" I curse and cup her face in my hands. Wiping away at her tears, I apologize. "Bella, I'm sorry. Forgive me if I embarrassed you. I never wanted to make you feel bad…"

My words get cut as she moves her head and closes the gap between us and places her lips on mine. Just before kissing me, she whispers, "I will."

I hold her close to me and kiss her adoringly, wanting to take away whatever hurt has caused her to feel so broken. When our lips separate, I tell her in a breathless whisper, "We're out in the open, baby. What if some other pap sees us?"

She looks up at me and offers me a bright smile. "Let them," she answers before pulling my head down to hers again.

And in that moment, I know it for sure.

Isabella Swan makes my heart smile.

 **A/N: That's the last regular chapter, people.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **I'll post the epilogue when I wake up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	7. Epilogue: Smiling Beauty

**A/N: Here we are, guys. The end of the line.**

 **Hey Cruiz, hope you enjoyed it, honey.**

 **Epilogue: Smiling Beauty**

"She's gorgeous, man. Congratulations."

I grin at Emmett's words and nod. "She's breathtaking," I say without taking my eyes off of her.

From across the room, her eyes find mine as she loops her arm with Jasper's and starts making her way toward me.

With each step she takes, her smile becomes more evident to me.

For a brief moment, my mind goes to the shy, reclusive girl I had met two years ago. Isabella Swan was a beautiful but sad girl. She didn't laugh, she didn't smile. She used to think that the bad luck that had befallen her family was all because of her.

But today, when I look at her, I don't see Isabella Swan.

No, I see Bella Swan, my fiancé, who is magnificent in her beauty; who believes me when I tell her that she's the best thing in my world; and most of all, she always has a stunning smile just for me.

Even after all this time, my heart beats faster as she gets closer to me.

When they reach me, Jasper says with a smirk, "You are one lucky fucker, Cullen. Take care of her."

"I will," I promise and hold my hand out to her.

When she places her hand on me, it doesn't tremble like Isabella Swan's would. No, my Bella grips my hand in a steady grasp. When I pull her hand to my lips and press a kiss on the spot where, within a few minutes, my ring will sit, making her mine forever.

Her cheeks flush with her ever present blush and she smiles at me. "I love you, Edward," she says.

"I love you too, my Bella," I reply before kissing her softly. Then I turn to face the pastor, ready to pledge my love for her.

In my vows, I promise to make her smile because she is the brightest light of my life.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, people.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you later with Must be Love.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Chapter-8: Teaser for A New Journey

**A/N: Hey guy! Remember how much you wanted to read the Bella's side of this little story? Well, I've decided to donate the BPOV of Grant Me A Smile to a cause very close to my heart, Fandom for Mental Health Awareness. Here's the teaser for the story for you.**

* * *

 **Title:** Crooked Smiles  & Kiss Thieves

 **Summary:** Life wasn't a bed of roses. She had to learn it the hard way. And then … _he_ came along, throwing crooked smiles on her way and stealing kisses. She didn't know how to resist this kiss thief; worse than that … she didn't know if she wanted to.

The other side of Grant Me A Smile.

* * *

Once the makeup artist announces her to be a picture of perfection, she thanks him and walks out of the makeup room only to be met by Lauren again.

"Ms. Swan," she says, sounding more reserved than before. "Mr. King would like for you to meet him before the camera starts rolling."

"Okay," she responds and starts to make her way to the direction Lauren pointed to her.

Just as she reaches the open door to what she presumes is Royce's room, she runs into a solid wall, smacking her head on it.

"Ow!"

"Oomph!"

With her eyes closed to block out the impact, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her before pulling her away. And that's when she realizes that it's a person she just ran into.

As she opens her eyes and looks up at the owner of the arms currently holding her, she feels her breath catch in her throat. A mop of chaotic bronze colored hair and bright green eyes greet her in welcome, making her heart beat pick up.

For a moment, all she can do is stare back at the depth of those eyes as they look at her with a mixture of concern and what seems like awe. Until …

"Ah! Isa, you're here!"

The sound of Royce's voice jolts her back from the train of thoughts and she lets her eyes fleet away toward the producer.

Gently, she pushes away from the green-eyed man. Trying not to sound impolite, she responds in a soft voice, "It's Isabella, Mr. King. And you said to be here now, so I'm here."

A smile comes over Royce's face and he nods contentedly. "See, Cullen?" He addresses the other man. "What did I tell you? She's a professional."

That's when she recognizes the man in front of her as the award-winning actor, Edward Cullen.

Edward doesn't seem to bother to answer Royce as he faces her fully and holds a hand out for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he says, a smile coming over his full lips.

She tries not to notice how one corner of his lips rise a little higher than the other making his smile look a little crooked and that much enticing as she lets her eyes fall on his outstretched hand. "I know," she murmurs after a moment of silence before turning her eyes on Royce. "Are we ready for the shoot?"

* * *

 **A/N: If you'd like to donate to the cause, follow the link below and you can donate to get a compilation of stories including this one. You can also see the other teasers on their website.**

 **.com (/) donations**

 **I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all of you lovely readers who have voted for Grant Me A Smile for the top ten fic of the month. Also, however nominated this little story of mine for the All Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic and yours truly as the Favorite Veteran Author in the Fanatic Fanfic's Multifandom Awards, thank you! The voting for the awards is now live. :)**

 **.com (/) (/) vote**

 **See you on another journey.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


End file.
